


“It’s very sexy, the stern librarian thing.”

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Communism, F/M, Russian Literature, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon
Summary: Kurt tempts Diane away from her love of Russian literature.*2nd chapter added*





	1. Chapter 1

He came out of the bathroom to see her lying in bed, reading.  
“What are you reading?” he kissed her cheek as he slid into bed beside her.  
“War and Peace.”  
“Again?”  
“It’s a classic.”  
“It’s communist” he teased. She sighed and looked over the top of her glasses at him.  
“You haven’t even read it.”  
“I saw the TV version.” He tapped the book “Pure communism.”  
“You slept through the TV version.” He shrugged.  
“Well, communism doesn’t make very good TV.” She shook her head and went back to her book. He lay down beside her and kissed her shoulder, looking up expectantly. She carried on reading, ignoring him. He slipped his arm across her stomach and kissed her again. “Are you going to put the book down?”  
“I just want to finish this page.”  
“Why? You know how it ends. Wait, is it a sex scene?” She sighed and looked over her glasses at him again.  
“No. And the more you keep talking, the longer it will take me to finish. You can amuse yourself for a few minutes.”  
“It’s very sexy, the stern librarian thing.” He kissed his way down her arm and slid down the bed, letting his hands wander. He rolled on top of her, pressing his lips to her stomach, feeling her warmth through the soft material of her nightdress. She pushed his shoulder lightly.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m amusing myself – as instructed - and thinking about fucking my sexy communist librarian against a bookshelf. You carry on reading and join in when you each a good place to stop.” He pushed her nightdress up and pressed a kiss to her abdomen, pulling her panties down slightly, kissing his way gently along the top. She sighed and he felt her shift as she put the book down. “And keep your glasses on” he mumbled against her as he slowly slid up her body. She smiled at him over the top of them as he emerged from the sheets.  
“So, library sex, huh?” She stroked the side of his face. He smiled and kissed her. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around him, pushing her body up into his. He ran his hands down the sides of her body, his thumbs skimming the sides of her breasts.   
“So, you’re going to have to be real quiet or we’ll disturb the other communists.” He felt the lace trim of her nightdress and pushed it up further, sliding his hands back down and pushing her panties away. She smiled against him, anticipating the feel of him inside her as his hands skimmed back up to cup her breasts, circling her nipples with his thumbs. She moaned softly and slid her hands slowly down his back to cup his ass, squeezing gently and pressing herself against him. “Shhh” he whispered against her breasts, sliding the straps of her nightdress down and circling a nipple with his tongue before closing his mouth around her and sucking slowly. She smiled and sighed, her back arching in response. “Shhh” he whispered as she moaned again.  
“I’m the head librarian and I’ll make all the noise I want…..” she whispered, her breath catching as he slipped his hand between her legs and brushed his thumb over her. “Fuck!” she hissed loudly. He smiled and began to stroke her.  
“The hottest. Worst. Librarian. Ever.” He whispered, moving to her other breast and slipping two fingers inside her, making her moan again, her back arching up to him, her inner muscles squeezing tight as she began to rock against his hand. Sliding her hands down his body but unable to reach him, she sighed in frustration. She wanted him to feel the same pleasure she was feeling.  
“I can’t reach you” she whispered, tapping his stomach awkwardly with her finger tips. He looked up at her for a moment and smiled, drawing his lips slowly from her nipple before sliding up her body and rolling off her slightly to give her room to work on him, while he worked his fingers against her hot, wet centre. He kissed her lips gently and moaned as she wrapped her delicate fingers around him and began to stroke. “Shhhh” she whispered “you’ll disturb the other communists.” She felt him chuckle as his lips trailed gently down her neck to the sweet spot just below her ear. He felt the muscles in his abdomen tighten as she worked on him, notice her breathing was becoming faster, shallower and she was pulsing against his hand. She was close, he knew. He removed his hand and rolled on top of her, pulling her hand away and interlacing his wet fingers through hers, pinning it gently above her head. “What are you doing?” He answered her with one smooth move as he slid his hot, hard length into her. She swore and arched her back against him as he began to move, settling his weight on top of her and forcing her back down onto the bed. With his free hand, he reached down and pulled her knee up, wrapping her leg around him, allowing him in deeper. She was panting now, pulsing up to meet him thrust for thrust. He watched her, her eyes closed, glasses askew, lips pressed tight together to stifle the scream he knew would come any moment now. He felt her muscles contract and her body convulse as she came, the scream escaping and pulling him on. He exploded inside her, groaning with pleasure at that final release. They continued to rock against each other, riding those final waves of pleasure before he stilled, slowly eased himself out of her and rolled to her side, wrapping his arm around her kissing her bare shoulder.  
“That was….intense” he sighed with satisfaction as she opened her eyes and straightened her glasses, smiling at him.  
“Интенсивным” she corrected.  
“What?”  
“It’s Russian. For ‘intense’. Trust me, a communist librarian knows these things.”


	2. War and Peace

She woke slowly and looked at the clock. Groaning, she rolled over and spooned herself behind him, wrapping her arm around him and kissing his shoulder. He was already awake she realised as she looked over his shoulder. And reading. Not odd in itself, but as she squinted at the book she realised he was reading War and Peace.

“Are you coming over to the red side?” She asked, nuzzling him.

“Nope. Just wanted to see what the attraction was.”

“And?”

“I’m still on the introduction and historical background.” She sighed, sleepily. He enjoyed military history, all those guns, she’d supposed. It was unlikely he’d get beyond the first page of the actual text. She snuggled into him and drifted off back to sleep. She woke a while later to find he was still reading.

“What time is it?” she asked sleepily.

“10am.”

“What? How?” She sat up and rubbed her face.

“Physics, I guess. Why?” He looked over his shoulder. “You got somewhere to be?”

She thought about this for a second and realised that she didn’t. There were things she could do – there was always work, the book she was reading (or rather, he was now reading), the gym, exhibitions – but nothing she actually had to do.

“No, not really.” She looked at him. He smiled and turned back to her book.

“I’ll make us some coffee in a minute. I just want to finish this page.” She frowned at him, waiting for another comment but none came. She lay back down beside him and nuzzled his neck.

“How are you getting on?”

“Anna Pávlovna’s drawing-room was gradually filling. The highest Petersburg society was assembled there: people differing widely in age and character but alike in the social circle to which they belonged. Prince Vasíli’s daughter, the beautiful Hélène, came to take her father to the ambassador’s entertainment; she wore a ball dress and her badge as maid of honour.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“What do you think?”

“It’s not as bad as I thought. I’ve not turned ‘red’ anyway.” He felt her smile against him.

“Read the next part”

“Why? You know what happens.”

“Yeah, but you know how I feel about men who can quote Tolstoy.”

“Ok.” He rolled onto his back and she settled against his side, her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. “Are you sitting comfortably? Then I’ll begin. It was the best of times and the worst of times….”

“That’s not in the book” she nudged him with her knee. He smiled and cleared his throat theatrically.

“She had been married during the previous winter, and being pregnant did not go to any large gatherings, but only to small receptions. Prince Vasíli’s son, Hippolyte, had come with Mortemart, whom he introduced. The Abbé Morio and many others had also come.” 

She smiled and pressed her lips to his chest, her fingers gently drawing small circles on his abdomen, drifting slowly, tantalisingly downwards. This was, he felt, an odd kind of foreplay, but as he read his mind drifted back to the night before and he felt sure he would be working his way through her extensive collection of Russian literature. Were there likely to be any sex scenes, he wondered? Were communists into erotica? Something else to google, he thought.

“Are you OK?” She was looking up at him expectantly and he realised he’d stopped reading.

“Sorry, got distracted.” He picked up where he left off as she traced her fingertips down his shaft. He paused again and looked at her.

“Keep going.” She stroked her fingers back up and circled his tip.

“To each new arrival Anna Pávlovna said, ‘You have not yet seen my aunt,’ or ‘You do not know my aunt?’ and very gravely conducted him or her to a little old lady, wearing large bows of ribbon in her cap, who had come sailing in from another room as soon as the guests began to arrive; and slowly turning her eyes from the visitor to her aunt, Anna Pávlovna mentioned each one’s name and then left them.” 

She rolled on top of him and kissed his stomach gently, looking up at him as she flicked her tongue into his navel. He sighed and held her gaze.

“And?” she prompted. Distracted, he turned back to the book as her lips trailed slowly down his abdomen. He read a short paragraph and stopped, his back arching in response to her lips gently kissing his tip.

“Fuck, Diane” he breathed hard. “You gotta stop that.” He felt her sigh against him and move her attention to his abdomen just above, his hard length pressing against her neck, making him shiver again. “That’s not helping.” She smiled against him and began to slowly ease her way back up his body until her face was level with his, his erection pressing hard into her abdomen, filling her with longing.

“So, this is what we’re going to do.” She kissed him. “You’re going to carry on reading. And I’m going to fuck you.”

“One condition.” He managed breathlessly. She raised an eyebrow and waited. “Put your glasses back on.” She smirked at him and put them on, looking over the top at him. He smirked back and turned back to the book as she eased herself up to sit astride him, taking him into her, a soft moan escaping her lips. “Shhh” he whispered, reaching out a hand to rest on her hip as she began to move. He turned back to the book and tried to focus, reading again, his breath shaking.

“Lift your knees” she instructed breathlessly. He did as she asked, tilting her forward. She braced her hands either side of his head, she moved against him hard and fast. He slid his free hand from her hip up to cup her breast, squeezing gently as she moaned softly, the waves of pleasure rippling through her. He came hard, crying out her name as he dropped the book and she continued to move, drawing out every last bit of pleasure for them both.  
"Спасибо" she breathed.  
"What?"  
"It's Russian, for thank you."  
"Спасибо to you too".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes taken from Leo Tolstoy War and Peace - hope you don't mind Mr Tolstoy!


End file.
